


Shenanigans of the Undercooked

by DSJWinchester



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSJWinchester/pseuds/DSJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallahassee had developed a new liking for setting zombies on fire, Columbus is thinking deep thoughts and Little Rock thinks it's time to go back to California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans of the Undercooked

**Author's Note:**

> Hint of slash Tallahassee/Columbus. But I intend for it to be read as if they are together.  
> Peace

Shenanigans of the Undercooked

Tallahassee had developed a new liking for setting zombies on fire. It took forever to kill them, if it did at all. He normal beat them to death soon after setting them on fire. As far as Columbus was concerned it was a horrible new habit and need to be stopped. At the start of it he had been sure Tallahassee would lose interest soon enough. Like he lost interest in cutting off their limbs and zombie bowling. It has been 3 months since the fire games started and Tallahassee was still going strong. The zombie did not like fire but it did not slow them down in the least.  
Columbus sat on the ground next to the truck and watched Tallahassee battle a zombie in a stained cowboy outfit. Who was now on fire. Little Rock sat at his side, Wichita was in the store looking for lighter fluid she never said she like setting zombie on fire but she was the most active supporter of Tallahassee tendency. Little Rock was looking over their stack of maps, they has maps from all over the US, Mexico and Canada. Most where local town maps showing back roads and hidden spot, main city maps didn't have the interesting stuff. It had been two years since everything went sideways in California. Little Rock was taller and they had run across a few actual humans. Some had to be put down, some were to be avoid if seen again and there was a small number who they would be happy to see again.  
The world in the after had manage to become both smaller and wider.  
Little Rock picked up a map of California, she ran her fingers over the dented glossy cover.  
"We are driving this way and it’s been awhile since we went back."  
Columbus answered without looking in her direction."I don't have a problem with it."  
She looked up from her pile of maps to study Columbus who was looking over at Tallahassee who was busy beating the head of a zombie to a bloody pulp.  
She frowns "You don't even know what state I’m talking about do you?"  
Columbus shakes his head and turns a weary smile on Little Rock. "Sorry, where should we go?"  
She shoves the California map in his face.  
"It's been ages. There has to be something new going on there, it a huge state."  
"You know we are going to spend the whole trip hearing about Bill Maury"  
"It's fine, we can find something, a distraction and keep him off driving duty for awhile."  
She glances up at Columbus who was back to looking at Tallahassee.  
"What bugging you so hard Columbus?"  
A year ago they had consider using their actual names but it was Little Rock who pointed out these were their real names. There was no reason to go back to the pre zombie names. These one seem true to them as a family, which is what they turned out to be.  
Columbus stands and help up Little Rock, her ankle was still a little sore from a bad fall. He was obviously trying to avoid her question.  
She poked him in the side "Well are you going to tell me."  
She was mostly glaring at him now though there was a hint of concern hidden in the tilt of her mouth.  
"I was just thinking let's say we outlive all the zombies and run out of twinkies what would Tallahassee live for?"  
She laughs and shove him hard enough for him to trip over the pile of maps.  
"You're so silly Columbus he still has you and us of course but mainly he has you. He'll find a new thing, it's what he does."  
Columbus seems to consider this as he bends over to pick up the maps, when he straightening up he meets Little Rock smirk with a smile.  
"California than?"  
She nods, that’s answer enough.


End file.
